Fly With Me
by NicoleVonDee
Summary: Peter Pan is now 22 and longs to bring Wendy whom is now 18 to his beloved Neverland. See what happens when they're older and a little more curious towards their budding relationship.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN.

A/N: This is another story in progress, please R/R for the next chapter. I'll try to get that out as soon as I see some feedback. ENJOY and please do not steal!

**Chapter One – Foreverland Flashbacks In Neverland**

_Peter's Point of View _

"Peter?" Slightly Soiled paused and began scratching the back of his neck in shame.

Slightly found me when he dropped out of high school at 16. He was called Steven Slight then and he was followed by Tootles, Nibs, Cubby and the Twins to Neverland. They varied from age 15 to 17 while I had aged to 19 from all the trips back to Foreverland to fetch the Lost Boys. In time, the Lost Boys had aged to 18 while I was 22. We took several trips back and forth from Neverland to Foreverland. They went to check for more Lost Boys, I went for _her_, much to Tinkerbelle's dismay.

"What do you miss most about Foreverland?" Slightly quickly added pulling me from my trance for it had been almost two years since the Lost Boys had visited Foreverland.

I looked at him quickly, feeling a bit of pity for the Lost Boy, now almost a young man.

"Well, Slightly," I trailed off and began thinking of all the things in Foreverland that I missed, but my mind landed on one thing, or one girl rather.

It was the middle of junior year in St. Patrick's Catholic High School. I was fifteen then, and my emotions ruled my life. _Typical pubescent teenager_. Rules needed not apply. I was beyond rules, or so I thought, until my life changed on December 21, 2009. On that fateful day, not only did I realize that I never wanted to grow up, but also that a certain girl was worth more than my academic career.

She was beautiful then, even for a 15 year old girl. Her natural strawberry blonde curls framed her heart-shaped face ever so elegantly and when in a certain light, her hair looked like a soft pastel pink. _It was magical_. Her eyes were my favorite part, for they were of two different colors: her left eye was a deep sapphire blue and her right was a golden honey hazel. Several girls at school tried to pull of this look with contacts, but failed miserably. Her nose was small, but fit her face well and her full rosy lips framed her gleaming teeth which set up the perfect centerpiece for her off center Marilyn Monroe beauty mark just above the right corner of her lips.

She took my breath away, and I hadn't spoken to her since that dreadful day. However, I had gone to visit her often at her home, just to watch her, because she was so frustratingly mysterious. As a result of visiting her so often, I grew up little by little, and now at 22, I wanted to take her away with me after her graduation, so she didn't have to suffer any more ridicule from the assholes that broke her heart.

***Flashback to December 21, 2009***

It was snowing and the roads were icy. My parents were lecturing me about how an adult is supposed to act for the half hour duration of the drive to school. We slid only once or twice, but my father quickly corrected the skid and got back on track, only to yell at me some more. My mother, once a beautiful ballerina in the Russian Ballet was popping Prozac as usual, and despite her sluggish morale due to the medicine, she was rather jumpy today. It was going to be a bad day, I could just tell. It was like I could feel the day was going to end, very badly.

_"When you grow up," My father continued lecturing thus pulling me from my trance. "You will be a lawyer or a doctor. None of this music or art shit. Music and art doesn't pay the bills."_

_"Oh hunny," My mother chimed in. "Let Peter do whatever he wants."_

I hated how they talked about me like I wasn't there. It was almost as if I was invisible 24/7. The only time I wasn't invisible was when I was in trouble or when I was at school. It wasn't often that the two mixed, until today_. _

_"Have a good day, hunny," My mother mused and unlocked the door. _

_"Thanks mom," I whispered and left the vehicle and watched them zoom away._

School wasn't hard for me. I was at the top of my class, second only to the most beautiful girl in school. She was a freshman while I was a junior, and she often was found in the school's library or the volleyball courts. She never spoke to me, but she often smiled or winked in my direction. It was rather amusing that a simple wink or smile made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

It was amazing how she blended several social circles including: the Varsity Volleyball team, Glee Club, the Mathletes, Debate Team and French Club. On the social scale, she was quite popular, but she was popular because she had so many friends in these social circles. These clubs and teams were forced upon her by her father, and although I never asked if she liked them, you could tell she wasn't very interested.

I walked through the doors marked 48 and headed through the maze of hallways to my locker. I was blessed to have the locker across the Kelly green tiled floor from hers. It was like fate, but then again I still believe in magic. My focus was not on her today, I was trying not to slip, and fall and look like a total tool bag. It was times like these when I thanked my mother for her excellent balance.

_"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Nixon Roth hollered throughout the hallway. _

The students just stopped and stared at him. He was your typical senior asshole quarterback of the football team and point guard of the basketball team. He was half Italian and half Grecian. He looked like a Greek god. It sickened me the way he looked at the females of this school: like they were just another notch in his belt or a piece of New York Strip Steak.

_"Well, well, well," He snarled and hung next to her locker while spinning his basketball on his middle finger. "How is my little Whore Darling doing today?"_

_"Nixon," She hissed. "Grow the hell up, will you?"_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Father Lucas would never approve of this mouth of yours. I'll be willing to clean it up for you if you like." Nixon purred and placed the basketball under his arm while his surrounding meatheads motioned for the students to go back to what they were doing._

_"The only think you'll be cleaning up is the bathroom of McDonalds when you're 40 and living on food stamps," She snarled. _

_He had put a target on her back since she turned down his offer to go with him to Homecoming and become another notch in his belt afterwards. He had sniffed her out since the first day of school, and everyone knew she was off limits because he was interested. She never fought back with words much, for she knew her father would somehow hear of her behavior and take away what little time she got to spend with friends. _

_"Hold your tongue, you slut," Nixon replied and the slammed the locker next to her's. "One day you'll be begging at my feet to fuck me. I'll have you one way or another," He remarked._

_"Is that a threat?" She looked him dead in the eyes and scowled. _

_"You bet your ass it is," He hissed and promptly placed a hand on her lower back. _

_"Get off!" She yelled. "Do not touch me ever again!"_

_"I'll touch you however I want, you belong to me," He replied and placed one hand on the side of her head on the locker's next to hers so she was trapped by his body. _

_I actually felt my stomach drop. Either he was about to rape her right then and there or shit was about to go down. I let my emotions get the best of me and acted without thinking. _

_I quickly stole the basketball from under his arm and began dribbling it around while Nixon quickly turned around. Thanks to my dad, I was probably a better basketball player than he would ever be. _

_"Give me my ball back asshole," He hissed. _

_"You know Nixon," I paused and began dribbling with my other hand. "I feel sorry for you."_

_"You don't know me," He replied and huffed out an angry sigh. _

_I chuckled and said, "Oh but I do. You're the man. Captain of the basketball and football teams, dates pretty girls," I stole a glance in her direction. "High school is your kingdom, but people," I said addressing the gathering crowd. "Nixon is a bully. Why? It'd be way too easy to say Nixon preys on the weak simply he's a dick." I quickly took the basketball in my other hand and began dribbling. "No, no, no. Nixon here is much more complex than that. See, according to leading psychiatrists Nixon is a bully for one of three reasons."_

_I took the basketball and began spinning it on my forefinger, "One, underneath all that male bravado, there's an insecure little girl banging on the closet door trying to get out."_

_I put up a second finger while the basketball was still spinning, "Two, like a caveman, Nixon's brain is underdeveloped, therefore Nixon is unable to use self-control, so he has to act aggressively."_

_Finally, I then moved the ball with ease to my opposite hand and put up three fingers while spinning the ball on my middle finger, "And three, Nixon has a small wiener. Don't hurt yourself big boy." I chuckled and threw the basketball back at Nixon. _

_Everyone around me cheered and I even saw her smile. The sudden and random embarrassment coming from Nixon only made his anger flare up and from the corner of my eye I see a look of terror cross her face. _

_"Duck," She managed to cry out and I tried as quickly as possible to duck from the blow. He only managed to clip my eyebrow, but it gushed blood the second his pinkie knuckle clipped my eyebrow. _

_I quickly reacted and thanks to my south paw advantage, I clocked him square in the jaw. His lip immediately began bleeding and to my dismay my victory was short-lived. _

_"MR. PANNABAKER!" Sister Louise screamed down the hallway and I froze_. It was the last time I'd ever see her until I visited her at her house several months after I returned from Neverland_. "You come with me right this instant!" She grabbed a hold of my ear and didn't let go until we were in the Father Lucas' office. _

_She smirked at me as I entered Father Lucas' chamber and took a seat in front of his large mahogany desk. I wiped the dripping blood from my right eyebrow on my Kelley green sleeve. _

"_Peter," Father Lucas entered his chamber from the back entrance with fury. "You know we have a no-violence policy."_

"_Yes Father," I mumbled and fidgeted in the uncomfortable seat. _

"_You know what this means," Father Lucas questioned quickly. _

"_Yes Father," I murmured and felt tears welling up in my eyes. _

"_I'll call your parents while you gather your things," He replied and dismissed me._

_Oh, how on earth was I going to explain getting expelled from the best private school in the greater New York City area. No other school would take me, knowing this place might put something more hideous on my record. It seemed unfair that I had to take the blame for this, but in my defense I was standing up for the girl of my dreams. _

*** End Flashback of December 21, 2009 ***

"Peter?" Slightly quickly asked. "You okay, man?"

I was taken from my self-induced trance and shook the memories of the past out of my head.

"I don't miss anything," I lied to Slightly. "Neverland is my only home."

"Oh," He shuffled nervously in his hammock. "I miss my mother."

"Yes, that is something you'll never forget, will you?" I asked quickly while looking at him.

"No, I'm sorry, Peter," He replied. "It's hard to forget her, in fact its hard to forget about girls altogether."

"I'll make you a deal, Slightly." I remarked and left the comfort of my hammock on a mission. "If I bring you all a mother, will you promise not to miss Foreverland anymore?"

Slightly's eyes lit up like a tree decorated with fairy dust, "Of course, Peter!"

"Then it is settled," I replied and began to fly. "I shall find you Lost Boys a mother for stories and cooking and such."

With the cheering from the Lost Boys behind me, I flew into the sky. I made my way second star _to the left_ and straight on till evening to find a suitable mother for the Lost Boys. I knew the perfect one . . .

God, I miss her.

_Wendy Darling_.


End file.
